Mathias Silvos
Mathias Silvos (also known as Mathias Albright) is a bounty hunter most famous for his efforts during the Liberation of Magid. He is the son of Richard Silvos, King of Leapador, and left home after his father's murder to seek justice for those who could not seek it themselves. Character Outline Personality Outwardly, Mathias appears very aloof and almost playful, taking pleasure in teasing Dee from time to time. He later reveals himself to be quite serious and honorable and puts up a front to help keep himself from appearing too stern to others. He is very dedicated to his beliefs, which are like his father's, and has a very strong sense of justice, even if he did not always obtain in it the best of ways. History Early Life Mathias was born in Wensfell Keep, the capital of Leapador. He grew up there with his younger sister Juliet , enjoying a peaceful childhood where Mathias was able to learn the ways of royalty while also expanding his mind to the knowledge of the world. At the age of ten, his father instilled in him the belief that all crimes split from theft, and that any offense can be traced back in some way to someone taking something from someone else. Mathias took the lesson to heart, vowing to his father that he would never take something that was not his. Not long after, an assassin took Richard's life. As he fled the castle, he encountered Mathias and Juliet, taking the girl hostage. Mathias used a slingshot to blind the killer in one eye, but the action caused him to cut Juliet's throat. The killer dropped his weapon and staggered away, but Mathias pursued him with the dagger and killed him with it. After he had realized what he'd done, Mathias was overcome with grief to have become a thief. He contemplated how many others fell victims to thieves like the assassin and could do nothing about it without staining themselves with sin. He therefore vowed, since he was already "ruined", to fight injustices by avenging those who had lost something at the hands of the wicked. He left Wensfell Keep and disappeared for some time, taking the dagger that was used to kill Juliet with him. Mathias the Bounty Hunter Mathias emerged in his teenage years as Mathias Albright, an alreadt experienced bounty hunter. Though he accepted money for his captures, his intentions while hunting were only to bring justice to those who had wronged others. At some point he formed a group with Nelly Hawthorne, Ben Walker, and Stephen Moloch, though it is unknown if they shared his beliefs or if they even knew of his reasons for becoming a bounty hunter. The group's biggest assignment took place during the Liberation of Magid, as described in the short story ''Deliver Us From Hell. ''Mathias and his team joined the freedom fighters in their assault on Magid Palace, moving through in search for the dictator Pappade Klauss. Ben and Stephen are killed in the chaos of the siege and Nelly suffers a series of gunshots from Klauss that leave her unable to go on. Mathias prepares for a suicide rush against Klauss as the revolutionists break through the palace and Klauss flees. Mathias gives chase, following Klauss to the domed roof of the palace. The two fight each other and though Klauss injures Mathias a great deal, Mathias wounds him with a combat knife and forces him to flee down a rope into the palace. Mathias uses the dagger he took from the assassin to cut the rope, sending Klauss to fall to his apparent death. After recovering in medical camp later, he is told that Nelly did not survive her injuries, but that Klauss was dead and he was a hero. The victory earned him the title of the Greatest Bounty Hunter in the Other Universe, a title he accepted in public in order to keep up appearances but secretly hated. Rescuing Adam Evans Main article: ''The Kyoto Ordeal '' Mathias continued on as a bounty hunter by himself after the Liberation of Magid. Two years later, he was approached by the Creator of the Other Universe for a secret mission: the recovery of Magid's new king, Adam Evans. Adam was not unknown to Mathias, as he had earned considerable bounties for many terrible crimes across the Other Universe for centuries. Mathias accepted the job, but intended to kill Adam once he found him in order to avenge all of Adam's past victims. He joined the Creator, Diatyallah Gatti, and New Baggins as they travelled to Tokyo, Japan on Earth. His skills as a bounty hunter were immediately put to use as he had to help defend the others from assassins, first Sgt. Jeffery Rogers in Tokyo and then Osami Hyogo aboard the bullet train. The killing of Hyogo to save Dee had an effect on Mathias, since he had previously showed compassion towards the assassin. After meeting Adam Evans in Kyoto, Mathias laid low with the group as they stayed at the home of Ayumi Hiwatari. After learning of the plan for Adam to engage his other half on Christmas Eve, Mathias decided the time had come to lure his target away from the Creator to kill him. He told Adam he wanted to discuss strategy away from the less experience members of the team, going with Adam to Mt. Higashi. There he shot Adam in the head, thinking that it would be possible to kill a Legend by destroying the brain with enough force. This proved false as Adam recovered and trapped Mathias in a prison of rock. That evening, Mathias woke up to find himself still trapped with Adam demanding an explanation. Mathias reveals his reasons for coming after Adam and for being a bounty hunter in the first place. Adam then criticizes Mathias, saying that he cannot condemn other killers while killing himself, even for the sake of avenging others. He then tells Mathias that his father never wanted him to have to kill, hoping he would have a life free from tragedy as he had. The revelation devestates Mathias and he is filled with regret, begging Adam for forgiveness. Adam relents and frees Mathias, taking him back to Ayumi's house. Mathias joins Adam and the others during the final battle at Nijo Castle, challenging Friedrich Gien, whose attitude towards revenge for the murder of his father mirrored his own. Mathias accepts that he has done wrong, and that Gien will be the last evildoer he kills. The two skirmish with pistols and knives, leading to Mathias inflicting a fatal wound to Gien's side. Gien manages to disable Mathias before dying, leaving the bounty hunter to wait out the rest of the battle in the castle. After Adam is victorious, Dee heals Mathias' wounds so that he can return with the others. As the group prepares to leave Kyoto, Mathias speaks one last time with Adam to tell him that he will return to Leapador to become king, and the two promise to each other that they will be the best kings that they can for their people. Category:The Kyoto Ordeal